


Dark Paradise

by lollypops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: False Accusations, Figure Skater Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, I was thinking about Yuri!!! on ice FML, I'm addicted to it, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oh My God, Shitty Summary, Stiles Wears Glasses, Stiles and Scott met when they were 9, Stiles does ballet, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles was a junior division figure skater before he met Scott, The Pack Being Idiots, This came from that addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypops/pseuds/lollypops
Summary: After one to many drinks Stiles walks home alone after celebrating is 18th birthday.He was suddenly attacked from behind and dragged into his home where he was raped by a stranger.Derek climbs through his window at the wrong time and false accusations are made.The pack starts avoiding him, accusing him of cheating.Stiles begins to take up an old hobby of his; Figure Skating.(Bruh this summary is so bad but it really just sums up part of the story so...)





	1. 2 weeks, 3 days, 14 hours, 39 minutes and 41...42...43 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so be patient. I'm really bad at tagging and the summary was pretty shitty to so.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Stiles can only initiate touch so when someone touches him without his permission he kind of goes back to the night he was raped.
> 
> P.P.S. (hehehe pepe. Anyway I don't know a lot about skating but that's what the INTERNET is for so.)
> 
> P.P.P.S Don't be mean I have the confidence of a chicken nugget and I was feeling very good about this story)

Stiles stared at the ceiling, the lack of sleep affecting his ability to move or even think.

_When was the last time he slept for a whole night?_

He looked over at his alarm clock and groaned he had 17 more minutes of sleep to try and catch up on before he had to go to school. Stiles covered himself with his duvet and closed his eyes seeking comfort from the dark. It didn't last long as his dad knocked on his door.

"Stiles? Son, are you awake?" His dad peeped his head in the doorway.

"Yeah dad, I'm up." Stiles rasped sitting up.

"Are you sure? I could call the school and tell they you're still sick." John suggested.

Stiles never had the guts to tell him why he really felt like shit and told the Sheriff he had a stomach bug.

"No. It's fine Dad. I'm going."

"Okay...well, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later."

Stiles let out a hum in response and listened as his dad closed his door, left the house and got in his cruiser to drive to work. He let out a reluctant sigh and somehow managed to get out of the bed he was holed up in for the last 2 weeks. Stiles entered his bathroom and stared at his tired figure. The bruises from that night were a pale, diminished yellow and less noticeable. Stiles groaned and washed his face and took his meds before going back to his room to get ready for the day. He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt and a grey beanie on his head. He tugged on his black converse and shrugged on his bookbag. Shoving his glasses onto his face (he was too tired to put in his contacts(an endless supply he was given when he sponsered the company and won a gold medal, all according to contract)) he walked downstairs into his kitchen and cut up an apple into small slices. Stiles threw out the core and tied the slices in a baggy, which he put in his bag for later. 

Stiles stepped out of his house and breathed in the stench of happiness from the air. If he had stayed home _that night_ radiating happiness but sadly he went and...Stiles shook his head,  _Don't think about it,_ he thought to himself and got in his Jeep. The smell of the worn out leather helped simmer his emotions. He drove to school in silence which, even for him, was weird. Stiles was use to Scott sitting in the passenger nagging his ear off about Allison and Isaac and where he was going to take them for their annual date night. He would usually jut in his ideas of where Scott could possibly take them but now the silence was suffocating him and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. He pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to the closest exit of the school. Stiles was going to get through today without incident but he can't guarantee that luck is on his side today. 

Stiles steps out of his car and his eyes immediately lock on the familiar Camaro dropping off Isaac , Erica and Boyd. Stiles guessed they had spent the night or were carpooling again since Erica and Boyd shared their own private apartment downtown. Erica was the first to see him and practically sneered in his direction forcing him to look away and grab his bag from the passenger seat.

He silently entered the school and managed to make it to his locker with a wolf related problem but he spoke to soon as he was shoved into his locker by a steaming Jackson. Stiles turned around and his collar was grabbed tightly, it reminded of what that guy did to him. Roughing Stiles up by throwing him around a little bit before pulling down his pants and stuffing himself inside of him. Stiles closed his eyes tightly, his heart was pounding harshly and tears were once again threatening to fall. He was having a panic attack as he waited for Jackson to punch the living shit out of him.

"You're **disgusting**." Stiles heard Jackson growl lowly.

"Come on Jackson. Don't bother with him, it isn't worth it." He felt Jackson let him go but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. Stiles heard them walk away and slid his back down the locker until his butt hit the floor, he wrapped his arms around his legs and sobbed softly.  _This was't suppose to happen. He ruined my fucking life. Cost me my friends, my dad, my boyfriend, my will to **live**. _

After a moment Stiles managed to collect himself enough to make it to the bathroom. His eyes were puffy and red, the tear tracks were noticeable against his flushed cheeks. He was so embarrassed, having a panic attack in the middle of the fucking hallway. He was pathetic. Stiles took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, straightening his glasses he exited the bathroom and rushed to his first period class, which he was already 20 minutes late.

He stepped into the classroom and sat in the only available seat after receiving an intimidating stare from the teacher. 

Stiles sat in the very front of the class and felt the harsh eyes of his former pack burning into his back. He forgot that it was Wednesday and his that first period class is shared with most of the pack. Stiles leg was bouncing up and down, he just wanted to get out of here. He just tugged his beanie further down and tried to hide himself but that didn't stop the burning feeling.

By the time 1st period was over, Stiles was sweating profusely and was paler than normal. He was asked by several different people on his way to 2nd period if he was okay but he just gave them a small smile and walked around them. 

Stiles entered the library and was met with Liam's pouting face and puppy dog eyes. Liam was sitting at their regular table with his Geometry textbook laid out in front of him. Stiles reluctantly walked toward the table and sat next to the sophomore. 

"Liam...I don't thi-" Stiles started.

"Stiles please. You were the only one who helped me understand. I asked Lydia but she was to confusing with the big words and got frustrated every time I got it wrong. I understand that you aren't pack anymore and they don't want me to speak to you but please?" Liam begged.

Stiles let out a sigh before starting were they left off: Triangles.

For the rest of that period Stiles helped Liam study and gave him examples of Inequalities in the real world. Stiles smiled at him each time he got an answer right.

At the end of 2nd period knowing they probably won't speak again until next Wednesday. Stiles couldn't help it, he grabbed Liam and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry pup." He whispered in his ear before taking off to the boys' locker room. Stiles was going to go talk to Finstock. Stiles walked down the half empty corridor when a bright pink slip caught his eye stopping him. 

**Come Join the Ballet Club**

Stiles remembered when he use to take ballet, it was before he met Scott. He smiled remembering how his 8 year old self was happy and carefree. He also remembered why he use to take Ballet. The smile on his face widened as he recalled the familiar ice rink of his childhood. Figure Skating was his passion, he couldn't live without it. People called him a child prodigy having been on the ice since he could walk. Stiles was even in the Junior Olympics as the youngest skater in history and won gold, then he met Scott and realized all he wanted to be was a kid. A clumsy, snotty-nosed brat. Stiles still skated after that but not for very long, his mother had gotten ill and after she died he had lost interest. Maybe he'll start skating again. Stiles dug through his messenger bag for a pen and signed his name on the sign up sheet.

"Hi." A sweet voice startled him. Stiles looked down at a petite bluenette who was probably a sophomore.

"Um...hi?" He stammered.

"Can I borrow your pen?"

"Y-Yeah, sure. Here." Stiles blushed heavily at his stuttering.

"Thanks." The bluenette smiled widely. "My name's Jalene (Jay-lean) Woods. Senior." She smiled and shook Stiles' hand after giving his pen back.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski also a senior." He said slightly surprised. Jalene looked young, like really young. She was probably 4'11" and weighed 120 pounds soaking wet. Her hair was a bright electric blue tied into a messy bun, she was wearing denim skinny's with a grey hoodie and black Toms on her feet. Jalene was gorgeous regardless of her lazy look.

"Nice to meet you Stiles. I'll see you at the auditions later today." Jalene waved and disappeared down the hall.

Stiles smiled to himself, he made a friend or rather he hoped he made a friend, Jalene may have been friendly but that doesn't mean anything sadly. He continued down the hall to the locker room to see Finstock. Stiles entered the familiar room and looked over to his locker, he was going to have to empty that. Stiles knocked on the office door and was met with a very annoyed response, he rolled his eyes and opened the door to the small office.

"Hi Coach." Stiles said softly.

"What do you want Bilinski?" Finstock asked after taking one look at him and returning to the video game on his phone.

"I want off the team." Stiles said simply.

"Wait...What?!" Finstock was paying attention now, his phone discarded on his desk.

"Come on Coach we both know I'm not entirely good at the sport anyway so..." He trailed off.

Finstock looked at him with what Stiles assumed was an expression of worry, he never really seen Coach look worried before, he tends to avoid him to prevent getting yelled at.

"Did something happen?" Finstock questioned, suspicion laced in his tone.

"Nope." 

"Are you dying?"

"What! No I am not dying." Stiles exclaimed.

"I'm not letting you off the team."

"What! Why!"

"I need a valid reason and until I get one you are't leaving the team."

Stiles didn't know what to tell him, he honestly didn't want to tell his coach that he was raped and that he was no longer comfortable around other guys. Stiles feared that if one of them even remotely touched him, softly or harshly, he was going to break down and start crying his eyes out, he didn't want that.

"P-Please Coa-ach." Stiles voice broke as he pleaded to Finstock.

"What's going on Stiles?" Finstock stood and approached the boy who unconsciously took a step back.

"I-It's p-perso-onal and-d I'm no-ot real-lly comfortab-ble talkin-ng about i-it." Stiles stammered.

Finstock took one look at the scared boy and sighed.

"Fine. I don't have the resignation paper at the moment. Can you come by tomorrow? At practice?" Stiles nodded his head.

"Thank-s Coach." Stiles smiled softly and scurried out of the room.

Stiles was glad he got through that without breaking down, he's off the team now so at least he won't get harassed by Jackson in the locker room. He looked at the time on his phone, only 5 more hours until schools over. Stiles took a deep breath, he hopes he can last that lomg without breaking down again.


	2. Tippy Toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so instead of Stiles qualifying for the Junior Olympics, let's just say he was in it and won gold. Okay? Okay.
> 
> I UPDATED AYYYE. Tired af and sore, very sorrrrrrrrrre. I went on a college trip Thurs-Fri with my school and it was so hot. Mind you I did not check the weather for DC so I packed hoodies and sweatshirts. AND I HAD TO RUN AROUND so yeah, I feel like shit. If you're curious I am a student in the 11th grade from NYC.

By the time school had ended Stiles was hiding from a very pissed off Erica and Malia. Being confronted by the two Weres last period had not been fun. He, surprisingly, managed to get away without incident, well kind of; he has a bruise on his upper arm from where Erica grabbed him and a scratch mark from Malia. He adjusts his glasses before peeking out of the door, he was going to be late and he was already unprepared as it is. Stiles made a dash for the stairwell  and hurried down the stairs only to run into a girl.

"Whoa there." She said gripping onto Stiles' shirt to steady herself.

"I am so sorry!!!" The girl just laughed and released him.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you going to the dance room?" Stiles asked after noticing the girls' attire, a pair of grey leggings and a loose white crop top with a black tank top under it.

"Yeah actually!" She said excitedly.

"Stiles. Senior." Stiles smiled and held out his hand.

"Blondie. Also Senior." They started walking down the hall together.

"Blondie? Is that your real name or...?" 

"I went through a blonde stage at the start of freshman year through junior year and the nickname kind of stuck. Everyone calls me that." Blondie shrugged.

"What's your real name?" Stiles asked.

"What's YOUR real name?" Blondie took a sip from her water bottle.

"Trust me you don't want to know." 

"Wait, let me guess. If you tell me you'll have to kill me." She smirked.

"Yep." Stiles said seriously.

Blondie stopped and watched Stiles walk a few more steps before turning around and giving her a big grin.

"God I need to stop falling for that." Blondie laughed continuing to walk with Stiles.

"But honestly, there really is no point in telling you my name. One, it's polish and hard to pronounce. Two, everyone just calls me Stiles, so if you actually can pronounce my name and bring it up in a conversation, no one will know who you are talking about." Stiles kicked at the ground.

"And I thought I had it bad." Blondie's brunette hair swung in its ponytail.

"Why?"

"Well I don't have a problem with my name. I have a problem with the person who I was named after." Blondie rolled her eyes.

"Okay wait, lemme guess. You were named after a homophobic family member...your grandmother?" Stiles scrunched up his nose.

"Are you psychic or something?!" Blondie asked surprised.

"No?" He said unsure.

"What's with the hesitation?" They turned around a corner, the sound of music hitting their ears.

"I mean no, I'm not a psychic...It's just really obvious?"

"Wait, so you can tell I like girls?!"

"Yeah. Well most people can't really tell but I guess I just have really great gaydar." Stiles and Blondie laughed out loud.

Stiles followed Blondie into the dance room that four other girls were occupying. He wasn't surprised at the lack of students; not everyone was suited for ballet. Stiles recognized Jalene who waved at him and she was dressed in the same outfit as earlier. The teacher chaperoning was half asleep in an armchair. The student instructor was a girl with long red hair in a tight bun. She was wearing leggings and a skintight top which Stiles assumed was part of a body suit. The other girl had light brown hair and soft features and she had on shorts with a crewneck and Toms. 

"Hey girls and guy." The red head eyed Stiles. "I'm Cathy and I'm your student teacher for this club. So let's start by stating your name and how much experience you have in dance. We'll start with you, with the blue hair."

"Oh, okay. My name is Jalene Woods and I've been in multiple different dance clubs since I was 12." She smiled softly.

"I'm Lyla Mikhailov and I've taken ballet since I was 9. I've also won several dance competitions." Lyla had a noticable russian accent.

"Hi, I'm Blondie Rodriguez and I recently started consecutive dance 3 years ago. I tend to mix it up everyonce in a while though to try something different." 

After Blondie introduced herself everone turned their head to the only boy in the room.

"Uh...Hello, I'm Stiles Stilinski and... well, no one really knows this but... I've taken ballet since I turned 3. It wasn't exactly something I was serious about but I still did it to help out with my hobby. It kept me flexible and even though I recognized it as a side hobby I was still rewarded with the term 'prima ballerina'."  **(A/N: I REGRET NOTHING MWAHAHAHA. I'm an evil cunt. If you're confused, I got this from Yuri!!! On Ice. FML.)**

Cathy's jaw dropped after hearing that, Jalene looked proud and gave Stiles a thumbs up, Lyla looked inspired and Blondie looked confused.

"What's that?"

"It's one of the most honorable rewards that can be given to a dancer." Cathy squealed. "That is amazing Stiles! You were probably the best of the best especially being so young."

"I guess, but hinestly it was because I had an amazing teacher to teach me."

"Who!" Lyla questioned.

"My mother." Stiles smiled softly.

"She must be extremely talented." Blondie commented.

"Yeah, she was. She was a prima ballerina herself. My mother both coached me in ballet and in figure skating." 

"Did she...?"

"Yeah, 6 years ago. After she died, I stopped dancing and skating. Kinda just wanted to be normal for a while. I saw your poster earlier and decided to take up both of my old hobbies again."

"I'm glad you could join us, but I actually made a printing error on the poster. Auditions are actually on Friday, sorry about that. I did want to meet today though to get an idea of how many would join and your names. So that's pretty much it. I'll see you guys around. You're dismissed."

Stiles headed out first since je was closest to the door.

"Stiles, hey." He turned his head to see Lyla.

"Hi there Lyla."

"I know we just met and all that but could you give me a few pointers?"

"Yeah, sure. Can you meet me tomorrow after school? At the Lacrosse field? I have to get something from Coach Finstock." Lyla gave a wide smile before nodded happily. Stlies watched her skip down the hall opposite of him before turning around to continue walking.

He was glad to find something to keep his mind busy before he ended up doing stupid. Stiles walked towards his Jeep when he noticed how the height of car was noticeably uneven. He looked down at his tires and felt anger bubble deep with in. Two of his tires on the left side of the Jeep had been slashed by something with claws. No doubt Jackson, Erica, and Malia did this, being the most angriest of the pack afterblearning what Stiles 'supposedly' did to Derek.

Stiles groaned and pulled out his phone to call a tow truck. After explaining his situation to the worker, Stiles didn't know what to do next.

He was suddenly startled as a honk was heard behind him.

"Need a ride?" Blondie asked.

Stiles simply nodded his head and got in the passenger seat.

"So...I'm guessing... the sheriffs house?"

"Yeah, thanks again for the lift."

"So what happened to your car?"

"Prank."

"Oh god." Blodie rolled her eyes. "Incompetent assholes."

"Tell me about it." Stiles answered softly.

There was a couple of minutes of comfortable silence as Blondie drove Stiles home. 

As Stiles unbuckled his seatbealt Blondie answered his question.

"Karen. My name's Karen."

"You have a lovely name Karen, but names are very common here. You are going to share names with people you practically despise. It makes you human."

"Oh please, your name is rare, like only one-person-in-the-world kind of rare."

"I actually got the nickname from my grandfather so not exactly."

"So, not so rare?"

"Definitely not."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Karen waved before driving away.

Stiles groaned and walked up to his room. He collapsed on his bed and proceeded to take a nap.


	3. Allikins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW UPDATE 
> 
> Hello babes, welcome back and enjoy yourselves ;D
> 
> P.S. SORRY THIS IS LATE I WAS PREPPING FOR MY SECOND SAT (WHICH WENT GREAT BTW)
> 
> P.P.S. I've been a little moody lately BUT ALL IS GOOD
> 
> P.P.P.S. I feel like this might have been a really crappy chapter. I'm not really good with expressing character feelings through writing. Give me your feedback please and ENJOY.

Stiles woke up from his nap 2 hours later. He stood up and stretch his muscles before scratching at his tummy and stepping out of his room to start dinner. As his foot hit the final step the doorbell ranged. Stiles glared at it for a second before sighing and walking towards the door. He opened the door just enough to peek outside, he opened the door wider when he saw who it was.

Allison smiled at him, her clothes and hair were dripping wet from the rain. Stiles stepped back to let her inside, he went to the linen closet down the hall to get her a towel and some dry clothes to change into. Stiles handed the clothes and towel to the girl and pointed to the bathroom. She nodded her head and stepped inside the bathroom. Stiles sat on the couch playing with the hem of the sweatshirt he never actually took off. Allison walked out of the bathroom a few moments later; her hair was in a bun and the t-shirt and shorts looked to big on her. She simply walked down the hall and threw her clothes into the dryer. Allison came and plopped down on the couch right next to Stiles. Stiles laid his head down on her lap and they sat in silence for a view moments. 

Allison softly began to run her fingers through his growing hair.

“What happened?” Allison asked quietly.

"I didn't want it."

"I know you didn't." Allison paused. "Did you tell anyone?"

Stiles didn't answer causing Allison to let out a sigh. She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed his hair.

"I can't say I know how you feel but I know you are not okay. I just want you to know that I am here for you and that I love you. Okay?" Stiles gave a watery smile to her and she smiled back.

"I'm gonna get us some ice cream and we are going to watch the rest of Gossip Girl and if Lydia wants to complain, I'll shove my foot up her ass." Allison said going into the kitchen while Stiles turned on the TV to set up Netflix. She brought back a Ben & Jerry's Red Velvet Tub and got comfortable next to him; a few hours later they were on the season finale of season 5 and shit just got crazy.

"How was France?" Stiles asked.

"Honestly...it was boring. I mean the art museums were awesome and the training was great. I just missed you guys...I wish I had been with you." Allison fiddled with the spoon in her hand.

"Ally, sweetie don't blame yourself. It's no ones fault except my own."

"St-" Allison started.

"Shh. I knew I shouldn't have walked home by myself...but I wasn't thinking straight, y'know. I just remember wanting to go home but someone drove me there...to get pre-celebratory drinks. I-I was walking home when I was a-attacked from behind."

"Stiles, you don't-"

"I should. I need to tell someone right? You're the only one willing to listen." Stiles shrugged not looking her in the eye.

Allison turned off the TV and gave Stiles her undivided attention.  

"H-he wrapped his arm around m-my neck and held a knife against my back. I managed t-to step on his foot and elbow him in the gut. As soon as he let me go I ran, I ran straight home. I didn't know he was still f-following me." Stiles tucked his knees into his chest and sniffled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"He broke in b-before I could lock the door and he p-punched me r-repeatedly in my face. He grabbed me by my hair and made me lead him to my bedroom. I-I...just let him take of my c-clothes. I-I couldn't do anything Allison, I couldn't fucking move. I-" Allison wrapped herself around the crying boy and just softly rubbed circles onto his back.

"It's okay Stiles. You don't have to say anymore."

"I c-couldn't mo-ove." Stiles whimpered.

"I've got you Stiles. You're safe now."

"D-Derek came in t-through the window a-and saw. I s-still couldn't do anything Ally. I-I was in s-shock. I-I couldn't fucking move. I couldn't f-fucking ask for h-help" Stiles was sobbing, an occasional hiccup or cough would escape through his lips. Allison continued to comfort the boy the best she could.

"Stiles...I'm here for you. Whatever you need. Now let's get you showered and ready for bed. Okay?" Stiles simply nodded and wiped his tears. 

Allison took his hand in hers and led him to his bedroom. She left him standing in the middle of his room to into the bathroom. Stiles heard the shower turn on but he stood there, he felt lost.

"Stiles?" Allison came out of the bathroom seeing him standing there. She took his hand again and pulled him into the bathroom. Allison left the bathroom this time and returned with Stiles' most comfortable pjs. She placed them on the counter and helped Stiles into the shower.

"I'm right here. Just call if you need me, okay?" Allison said quietly before going to sit on the toilet seat.

It only took a second for Stiles to think he was back to that night. He fell to his knees and let out a loud pain filled cry. Allison ripped open the curtain and climbed into the shower, not caring if her clothes got wet. She just wanted to protect him the way he's protected her.

"I'm right here Stiles. You're safe. I promise you're safe."


	4. But...why tho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short. sorry. I've been really busy with my High School finals. Enjoy this short boring piece I wrote.

Stiles woke up to Allison wrapped around his back like a koala. He didn't feel uneasy about it since he remembered crying himself to sleep in her arms. He looked at the alarm clock that sat in his bedside table. 6:48 A.M. He managed to untangle the sleeping girls' arms before getting up and picking something to wear. A simple white shirt, a black hoodie, denim skinny jeans and his black converse. Stiles looked back at Allison, who was suffocating a pillow while she was sleeping and ran a hand through her hair. He went downstairs and pulled out some ingredients. Stiles cracked some eggs into a bowl and whisked until it was smooth. He mixed in salt and pepper before pouring it into the skillet.

He heard footsteps approach the kitchen and tensed when he felt arms wrap around his waist. She let go quickly.

"Sorry." Stiles turned and looked at the girl. Allison was dressed in her jeans from yesterday with Stiles' [Marvel muscle tee](https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/note_images/1886851/note_preview/b388c4dec16ac1f55b170a1f04abf46d.jpg) and her [black platform high heel boots](https://media.missguided.com/s/missguided/F1606753_set/1/black-super-platform-ankle-boots.jpg?%24product-page__zoom--1x%24).

"It's fine Ally. I'm just jumpy. Don't really like being touched without permission."

"Oh." Stiles handed her her omelet and turned back around. He cleaned up the kitchen before sitting down next to Allison and eating his own breakfast.

 

* * *

Stiles stared out the windshield and at the school. 

"You never told me what happened between you, Scott, and Isaac." He asked looking over at her.

"They were having a pack meeting when I got back so I drove over to Derek's loft. I walked through the door and they greeted me with hugs and tell me that they missed me but...I didn't see you. I saw...Stiles...I saw some girl. She was wrapped around Derek in a way that was too...intimate." 

Stiles felt the familiar burning of tears.

"I asked what was going on. They didn't say anything at first but then Scott and Isaac took me into the bathroom and told me what happened. They claimed that Derek walked in on you with a guy. I asked if they had your side of the story and you know what they said. They said there was no point. That you were caught in the act. I felt weird because I knew you would never cheat. You never cheated on Malia when you found out you and Derek were attracted to each other. You said it was disrespectful to be with another person intimately while being in a committed relationship. I remembered you had said that. After that I just grabbed my things and left. I drove to your house and the rest is history."

He didn't say anything, he couldn't. Stiles simply glanced out the window. The familiar black camaro pulled to a stop in front of the school and it was just Erica and Boyd who climbed out of the car. A second later Scott rode in with Isaac on the back of his bike and Jackson's silver Porsche parked in it's usual spot. Lydia gracefully exited the car while bickering with an annoyed Jackson, who was constantly rolling his eyes. They greeted each other with smiles and broke into conversations until Isaac motioned over to Allison's car. It was as if a switch was flipped.

"That's our cue." Stiles turned his head back to the girl to see her putting on a pair of rose gold aviators and her messenger bag.

"What cue?!" Allison winked before turning off the engine and stepping out of the car. Stiles followed suit clutching on to his bag strap for dear life as he waited for Allison to walk around the front of her car and join him at the other side. Allison simply clutched his bicep and passed the pack without uttering a single word. 

"You are more dramatic than Lydia and that is saying something." Stiles said after they stopped in front of her locker.

"I just wanted to make it loud and clear that I, unlike them, care about you and actually had the decency to ask for your side of the story, which I'm glad I did." She gave him a sincere smile before closing her locker and going to his.

"I just wish that it didn't have to be this way."

"We can only move forward." Allison stated softy and both teens walked quietly to their shared class.

"I wish they strategized this whole ordeal in a better way then what they went along with. I mean they have Lydia, and they chose not to ask for your side.

"It's okay Ally." Stiles sat down at the lab table, Allison siting next to him.

"No. It's not. Who does that! Even children ask around before assuming!" Allison exclaimed and quieted down as the other pack members who shared the class entered the room followed by the teacher.

"We'll talk about it later." 

Stiles shrugged and took out his notebook. He gave Allison a sideways glance before focusing on the Civil War presentation the teacher was giving.

 


	5. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler. Sorry for that lateness had my regents week and I start working soon. Trying to get some chapters done when I can. Love you guys!!!!

_"Stiles stop giggling." The broody Alpha stated as he looked up from the teens' belly._

_"I can't. It tickles." Stiles answered covering his mouth with his hands._

_" What this?" Derek asked leaning down to lay a kiss under Stiles' navel._

_"Yes!" Stiles let out a soft giggle._

_"I didn't know you were so ticklish."_

_"I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic. Guess we both learned something today." The teen flashed a grin as he picked up a stray rose petal from his bed._

_"I wanted your first time to be romantic." The Alpha blushed and hid his face in Stiles' belly. The teen let out another giggle and buried his hand in Derek's hair._

_"Hey Derek?"_

_"Hmm."_

_"I --" Stiles was interrupted by Derek's phone._

_Derek let out a soft groan before reaching into his discarded pants and pulling out his phone._

_"Yes Erica?"_

_Stiles could hear the blonde speaking in a fast and fearful tone._

_"Oka-Okay calm down I'm on my way." Derek tossed the phone on the floor and looked at Stiles._

_"I know. I know. Duty calls. And here I was hoping we could have a round 3." The lanky teen watched his much older boyfried press a kiss against the inside of his thigh and get up._

_"I'll see you later." Derek pressed a kiss against the teens' forehead after throwing on his clothes._

_"Be safe."_

_The Alpha jumped out of the window and a moment later the loud purr of his black Camaro could be heard disappearing down the street._

_"I love you."_

* * *

 

"Mr. Stilinski!" The teacher slammed his hand against Stiles' desk making the teen jump a mile into the air. He heard the laughter of his surrounding classmates. 

"I understand it's last period but you will not be slacking off in the middle of my lecture."

"Sorry." Stiles answered as he tried to calm his racing heart.

" Just...pay attention." The teacher responded after taking a full look at him. "And try to get some sleep. Preferably at home." And with that the teacher returned to his lesson.

The bell rung signaling the end of the school day. Stiles grabbed his bag and forcefully shoved his books in before storming out of the classroom.

Stiles walked to his locker and opened it. He placed his AP Chem textbook into his locker before closing it. He turned around and leaned against his locker. His right hand covered the right side of his face as he tried not to break down right then and there.

"Hey, you okay babe?" Stiles looked up and smiled softly when he saw the concerned face of Blondie.

"Uhh yeah. I'm fine." Stiles answered stepping away from the locker.

"I'm going to pretend like I believe you because you look like you don't want to talk about it. So anyway, do you wanna hang out today?"

"I would love to it's just that Lyla asked me if I could give her a few pointers in balle-" 

"I was just coming to ask about that!"

Stiles stared at her with a blank expression. "Ummm...okay."

"Hellooooo. What are we talking about?" A sing songy voice interrupted.

Both teens looked at the blunette.

"Hey Jalene. Stiles was agreeing to give me and Lyla a few pointers for dance class."

"Oh cool. Can I join?" Jalene asked with a smile.

"Sure? You guys can meet up with Lyla on the Lacrosse field." 

"Okie Dokie." Jalene replied before skipping off.

"I like her. She says okie dokie." **(Where my Supernatural fans at!)**

Stiles let out a chuckle and watched as Blondie followed the smaller teen.

"Stilinski." The teen groaned softly and looked in the direction Jackson was coming from followed by a heartbroken Isaac and Scott and the rest of the pack.

"What?" 

Jackson didn't answer him right away. He slammed his fist into the locker next to Stiles' head and got in his face.

"What's going on between you and Allison? You just love messing relationships up don't you." Jackson seethed.

"Okay. One, me and Allison are best friends and she's like a sister to me. Two, I'm GAY. As in I like guys only so don't worry about what's going on between me and Allison. And three, she was the only one who cared enough to ask me what really happened." Stiles grabbed his discarded bag and pushed Jackson to the side.

"HEY! WHITTEMORE! MCCALL! LAHEY! DUNBAR! GET YOUR ASSES ON THE FIELD! STILINSKI, COME WITH ME!" 

"This isn't over. You may have Allison fooled but you aren't fooling me." Jackson growled.

"Well, maybe if you didn't have your head so far up your ass you would see tht I'm not trying to fool anyone." Stiles sneered before walking to Coach Finstock.

"What was that about Stilinski?" Finstock asked.

"I had a falling out with my friends. It's not a big deal." The teen shrugged.

"Well if you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks Coach."


	6. Schindler's List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I'VE BEEN SO STRESSED WITH WORK AND EVERY TIME I TRIED TO WORK ON THE CHAPTER SOMETHING CAME UP. I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.

 "You sure you wanna do this kid?"

Stiles looked at his new friends who smiled and laughed with each other.

"Yeah." He answered and signed his name at the bottom.

"What are these papers for anyway?" Stiles asked.

"Medical shit. By law I have to make you sign these. Since your now off the team I cannot look at your medical files unless it's an extreme emergency." Finstock said in a bored voice.

"So the entire time I've been on the team you had access to my medical information?" Stiles questioned.

"Pretty much."

"Thanks for doing this Coach." Stiles handed the clipboard back to the teacher,

"Sure kid. It was nice having you on the team."

"Uh huh. I'll see you later Coach." Stiles responded and started walking off.

He approached the four girls who were cracking jokes and laughing really loudly.

"I see you ladies are getting along." He smiled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. They are really cool and funny." Allison chuckled.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Allison was telling us a really funny story about her trip to Paris." Jalene responded.

"Yeah, that was great." Allison stated.

"Maybe you'll tell me it later?" Allison nodded and gathered her stuff.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep." Lyla answered as the other girls simply nodded.

The small group of new friends walked to the parking lot. Blondie decided to follow behind the group since she's the only other person who drove to school. Lyla went with her so she wouldn't be alone. 

Stiles stared out the window and watched the trees pass. He given Allison directions to an old childhood place he use to go to when his mother was alive.

* * *

 

_The pale teen let out a shaky breath as his slightly older boyfriend trailed kisses up his neck and jaw._

_"D-derek. Com-me on. I have t-to go." Stiles stuttered through his moans._

_"Marking you." Derek answered gruffly from Stiles' neck._

_"Come on big guy. Work with me. I'm just going to a classmates house to get a project done. Nothing else. Not that it would matter because I would never-" Stiles had managed to get Derek's head away from his neck for a few seconds before Derek's phone broke them apart completely._

We always get interupted when I have something important to tell him.  _Stiles thought with a grumpy look._

_"Sorry babe, the boys found a large nest with a amputated arm in the forest."_

* * *

Stiles sighed as Allison pulled into the parking lot of the old building.

"Beacon Valley Ice Rink." Allison read out loud.

They all climbed out of the car and walked to the entrance. There was nobody else there aside from two teenage employees who looked as though they wanted to be doing anything else. They looked exactly like the other, dark auburn hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. They looked like their mother, Stiles' other coach.

"Welcome to Beacon Valley Ice Rink. May I get your size?" The male twin drawled.

"11. Is your mother here by any chance?" Stiles asked with a hopeful expression.

"Who wants to know?" The female twin asked while crossing her arms.

"S-"

"OH MY GOD. DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME?! STILES STILINSKI IS THAT YOU?!"

A wide smile found its way onto the teens face as an older woman came barreling out of the break room.

"AUNTY LATOYA!!" Stiles yelled wrapping his arms around the woman's waist as she engulfed him in a bear hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever! You're all grown up." Stiles' Aunt started to tear up as she takes a good look at how Stiles progressed from a child to young adult.

"Yeah, I'm sorry bout that Aunty. I've been busy with school and taking care of Dad." The teen winced.

"Its fine bambino. Please tell me you're here to skate. I need you to make me feel alive again. It's been awhile since I've seen a good skate number live."

"Yes Aunty, I'm here to skate." Stiles chuckled. "Not sure if I remember any of my routines to the very end but for you I'll try." He answered taking the skates of the counter and walking over to a bench to put them on.

"Which routine are you going to be doing for me?"

"Schindler's List." Stiles answered.

"Ooooo a classic. Arianda get the music ready!"

The group follows Stiles to the rink and watch as he skates onto the ice without hesitation. He does a lap around the large rink before making his way to the center.

(I wanted to describe the routine but I rather you see professional skating than a silly old description: [LINK](https://youtu.be/ke0iusvydl8)) (You don't have to watch the whole thing just from 0:00 to 5:00)(Also, I did choose a female routine but it doesn't matter. Skating is skating.)

Stiles panted heavily as he moved his arms gracefully into his last pose. The small group of friends clapped and cheered loudly making their sounds of excitement echo through the empty rink. Stiles blushed as he pulled himself out of his head and into reality. He likes to keep his mind completely clear as he skates to prevent himself from overthinking and messing up the routine.

Stiles skated over to the girls where he was bombarded with questions.

"How long have you been skating?!"

"Since I was 3."

"Did you really win gold in the Olympics?!"

"Yes. Four times."

"Why'd you stop?! You were amazing!"

"Well...as much as I wanted to continue knowing that Aunty would be there for me I...just couldn't. My mother had just died and I felt completely numb about it so I pushed skating to the darkest depths in my mind."

"And now?"

**"I'm thinking about become a professional figure skater again."**


	7. Do You Miss Me At All

_Hushed whispers and moans sounded through the dimly lit loft._  
_"O-oh. Derek-k." Stiles' voice cracked as his partner thrusted into him painfully slow._

  
_Derek gripped at the teen's waist and let out soft grunts. Stiles was mewling and whimpering under Derek, running his hands through and gripping at his boyfriend's hair._

  
_After a few more slow thrusts they both climaxed, Stiles's semen shooting onto both of their chests while Derek emptied himself into the condom he was wearing._  
_The Alpha rolled over to the side with a grunt and the teen cuddled into his chest as soon as he got comfortable._

_"How do you feel?"_

_Stiles grinned fiendishly and answered._

_"Thoroughly fucked." They both let out small chuckles._

_"So..." Stiles looked up at his boyfriend._

_"So, what?" Derek asked raising one of his expressive eyebrows_

_"So what are you getting me for my birthday?"_

_"I can't tell you."_

_"Why not!"_

_"It would ruin the surprise."_

_"You are no fun." Stiles pouted._

_Derek chuckled before pulling the under teen him._

* * *

Derek woke in cold sweat. He could still feel the younger boy's lips pressed against his. _Fuck_. Derek sat up in his king-sized bed and looked around. The loft was dimly lit by the glow of the rising sun but it was enough to see that the person Derek hated the most at the moment was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Why are you here?" Derek let out a groan as the girl clumsily dropped a metal pan on the floor.

"Der Bear. Good Morning. I'm making breakfast." Lisa smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"One. Do. Not. Call. Me that. Two, you didn't answer the question. Why are you here? Do I have to keep kicking you out?"

"I came by to check on you. You haven't been returning my calls or texts."

"There's a reason." Derek stated bluntly.

The girl simply ignored Derek's rude response.

"So Derek, are you busy today?"

"Yes."

"How about tomorrow?"

"I'm going to be busy tomorrow as well."

"Do you have any idea of when you are not going to be busy?"

"As far as I know, I'm going to be busy everyday for the rest of my life."

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding you." The girl tilted her head to the side and stared at Derek with a confused expression.

"Why?"

"Why didn't your mom swallow you?" **(#SavageDerek)**

"Haha very funny. I wanna spend sometime with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"When will you understand that we had sex once and it'll never happen again? Nor will we ever have a romantic relationship or friendship. Why do I have to keep reminding you every time you come over unannounced. " Derek asked crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

The girl didn't answer.

"Just get out already."

Lisa grabbed her purse and rushed passed Derek.

" Damn, nephew. Pretty harsh."

"Shut up."

* * *

Stiles took a puff on the blunt that sat between his lips. He looked over the edge of the cliff down to harsh waters that clashed against jagged rocks.

"What's on your mind Red?" Allison asked when Stiles handed the joint to her.

"Have you ever thought of dying?" He asked watching the waves crash into the rocks.

Allison was quiet for a second before she answered.

"Yeah. I've thought about it a couple times." She answered taking a puff.

"No. I mean like ending your life?"

"Are you thinking about ending your life?"

"Well, no."

"So why are you asking me that?"

"Through these past few weeks since...y'know. I realize that not once have I thought about killing myself."

"It's probably because you had yourself distracted. With school, your new friends, me, ballet, and skating. That's actually a good thing. Keep distracting yourself and if you ever have the urge to physically harm yourself, you better tell me." Allison stated with a pointed look.

"I won't feel the urge to anytime soon. Hopefully never."

"Stiles... I love you. Please don't do anything stupid. I know you were mentally and physically traumatized by what happen but understand that people need and love you."

"I know Allykins. I'd never intentionally harm myself." Stiles answered taking the burned out bud and tossing it into the water. He leaned against the railing and looked at Allison.

"Anything you wanna do today?"

 "Nope. You?"

"Nope. Nothing. We could go to my place and start on Shameless."

"Yeah. Let's do that."

Two teens back away from the railing and  climb in the jeep.

"I've been meaning to ask. Have you been practicing your magic." Allison asked as Stiles started the car.

Stiles pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm already surpassing Druid level magic."

"That's great. If you're that good why did't you use it to protect yourself from Jackson's stupid shenanigans?"

"I'm not using my magic over something as simple as Jackson getting his panties in a bunch." Stiles answered pulling into his driveway.

"Well let's get our bingeing started."


	8. Sweet Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry.  
> I'm in my last year of high school and the college process is taking up most of my time. I've been stressed out since September. Enjoy this chapter. Shit goes down.

A knock sounded on door to Derek’s loft. He glanced at it and sniffed the air. Allison. Derek got up grudgingly and opened the door. He glared at the huntress wanting to know why she was visiting him at ass o’clock in the morning.  
Allison glared right back at the brooding werewolf before pushing him into the loft and closing the door behind her.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Derek growled after catching himself.

“You! What the fuck is wrong with YOU!” Allison yelled stabbing Derek in the chest with her finger. Derek flashed his eyes in warning at the teen but she simply rolled her eyes.

“You think that fucking scares me?! Listen here you oversized mutt get your head out of your fucking ass and go talk to Stiles.” She growled back.

“I don’t want to speak to him.” Derek answered turning his back to the teen.

“Don’t you want some type of confirmation? Some closure?” Allison asked.

“Why would I want confirmation? I saw him and that guy together in his room. He willingly cheated on me Allison.” Derek stated angrily.

“No he didn’t!” Allison yelled.

“How would you know! You weren’t there!” Derek yelled back.

“Because I know Stiles.” She muttered. “And you know him too.”

“I used to know him.”

Allison bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying something snarky.

“Look, just talk to him.”

Derek was about to decline when the huntress looked at him with a sad expression.

“You won’t regret it I promise.” With one finally pleading look she turned and left the loft.

Derek was confused. Why does she want him to speak to Stiles so badly?

* * *

 

The sound of metal blades against a fresh coat of ice was always one of Stiles' favorite sounds. It calmed the anxiety he had right before a performance. A small smile graced his lips as he lazily skated around the rink. Even if it was temporary, he was happy.

“Are you gonna be here all night?” A voice interrupted. Stiles didn’t stop skating. He gave a quick glance to the female twin.

“Maybe...why?”

“Mom wanted to know. Here are the keys,” She said waving the keys in the air before placing them on the bench. “Everything is locked up, exit through the front door and lock the door behind you. Leave the keys under the bush next to the sign. The zamboni is in the back room. Clean up your mess.” She turned around and started to walk away.

Stiles stopped and skated the short distance towards the girl.

“I never got you or your brother’s name?”

“I’m Arianda and he’s Angel.”

Stiles smiled at the girl.

“I’m Stiles.”

“I know.”

An awkward silence consumed the two before Arianda scoffed, turned on her heel and left the building.

“Sheesh.” Stiles muttered and stepped of the ice to grab the keys and stuffed them in his pocket. He wobbled in his skates as he made his way to the front entrance to lock the door. He hobbled behind the skate rental counter and connected his phone to the surround sound system. He set his phone on the edge of the rink before skating back to the middle.

Stiles rubbed at his thighs, the thin leggings didn’t protect him from the coldness the ice radiated. He tugged at the green henley he was wearing, it use to belong to Derek. He was gonna throw it out but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It still smelled like him.

He shook is head and got back in position as the music started.

**(Same as last time loves. You don’t need to watch the whole thing only up to 4:35.[LINK](https://youtu.be/hgXKJvTVW9g).)**

As Stiles struck that finally pose he felt tears start to swell in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. He skated off the ice and sat down on the bench. Untying his skates, he shoved them away with his foot. He missed his friends and Derek. He can’t help it. Stiles shook his head. They need to apologize to him. 

Stiles pulled on his sweatpants and sneakers before going over to the back room to get the zamboni. His Aunt let him stay it was the least he could do.

  **(Timeskip cause i don’t know how that shit works and I’m too lazy to look it up.)**

After the ice was clean and had a fresh layer of ice over it, Stiles grabbed his bag and turned the lights off. He grabbed the keys and left the building locking both doors.

He turned around coming face to face with Allison. 

“ _Holy Shitballs_!” 

Stiles shrieked making Allison giggle.

”Did I scare you?”

”Yes. Yes you did.” Stiles felt like his heart was in his throat.

”Sorry about that but I’ve been texting you this entire time.”

”Oh.” Stiles took out is phone from his back pocket and noticed that she did text him 37 times in the past half hour.

”Sorry about that Ally, phone must’ve been on silent.”

”It’s cool. Are you ready to go?”

”Yeah. Just give me a second.” Stiles quickly put the keys under the bush right next to the sign. 

 “Okay. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anybody watched the Good Doctor with Freddie Highmore?


	9. No Tears Left To Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks about his rape.
> 
>  
> 
> It has been awhile my children.
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry.

Well this sucks. Stiles stared at the darkening bruise around his ankle and then glared at the carpet at the top of the stairs. Stupid carpet. Stiles huffed and used the bottom stair and railing to help him get up. He wiggled his foot around to make sure nothing was broken or fractured. The only thing he got from that was a painful throbbing from the bruise.  
  
Fuuuck. Stiles hobbled into the kitchen and took a frozen bag of sweet peas from the freezer and a kitchen towel. He limped back into the living room and settled on the couch. He wrapped the peas into the rag and set it on his ankle.   
  
After he was settled he took his phone out off his pocket and sent a text over to his Aunt explaining why he wouldn't be able to come to the rink today. It took only a few minutes of Stiles sitting in one spot for his ADHD to kick in. This was going to be impossible. He couldn't call Allison, he had her for far to long and he told her to go spend time with her father. His dad didn't get off his shift at the station until 9 and it was only 12. He had one other person to call but he was pretty sure it wasn't a good idea.   
  
His ankle gave a sharp throb before he muttered fuck it and sent the text.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
An hour later a knock and some whispered arguing were heard. "Come in." Stiles said. Liam came through the door followed by Mason and Brett.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode." Stiles greeted and tried sitting up only to fail and flop back down.  
  
"What happened?" Mason asked looking at Stiles' iced ankle.  
  
"Stupid carpet at the top of the stairs caused me to trip. Could you check it for me?" Mason nodded and took off his messenger bag. He sat closely to Stiles foot and took the now semi-frozen peas off of his ankle. Stiles groaned when he glanced at the bruising.   
  
"I'm guessing it didn't look like this an hour ago?" Mason asked observing the almost black looking blemish.  
  
"Nope. This is just great. Stupid fucking carpet." Stiles once again tried to sit up, this time Brett helped him.   
  
"Thanks dude. Could you put this back in the fridge and get the frozen carrots instead please?" Stiles asked taking the peas and handing them to Brett. Brett gave a nod and went to return the peas to the kitchen.

“So Stiles. It’s been awhile. How have you been holding up?” Mason asked trying to make conversation.

 

“Besides the fact that the pack completely abandoned me over a misunderstanding that Derek made and are giving me shit over it. I’ve been better.” Stiles said with a completely straight face. 

 

“Right.” Mason answered awkwardly standing up and rubbing his hands on his pants.

 

“Wait, Mason. I’m sorry. I’m just a little bitter and upset.” He sighed. Brett came back into the kitchen with the frozen carrots and the first aid kit. Mason took both items from Brett and began to tend to Stiles’ foot.

 

Stiles looked over to Liam who sat silently this entire time.

 

“Hey Liam yo-”

 

“You said the pack abandoned you because of a misunderstanding. What do you mean?” Liam asked looking up from his lap to Stiles.

 

“Well-” 

 

‘He said he caught you cheating on him.” Liam stated.

 

“I didn’t cheat on Derek.” Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“That’s not what he-” Liam was cut off as Stiles let out an angry yell.

 

“WELL DEREK DOESN’T KNOW SHIT! OKAY?” Stiles dropped his face into his hands and started to let out angry and heartbreaking sobs. Making the three boy look at him in confusion.

 

He picked up his head and wiped away the tears. “Sorry. I thought I was over all this crying.”   
  
“Stiles. What happened?” Mason asked sitting down next to the upset teen.

 

Stiles was quiet for a moment before he sighed and started playing with the strings of his sweatpants.

 

“I didn’t cheat on Derek.” Stiles mumbled. 

 

“Why would he say that you did then?” Liam crossed is arms and stared.

 

“Liam could you please shut up and let him speak. He’s clearly gonna tell us why.” Mason glared at his best friend who uncrossed his arms and sat down on the loveseat next to the couch. Brett sat down next to him and patted Liam on the arm.

 

“Continue… please.”

 

“I didn’t cheat on Derek…I was followed home and attacked.” Stiles refused to look up at the boys so he continued to play with the string.

 

“Stiles... Stiles were you raped?” Mason asked softly. Stiles stopped fumbling with the string and nodded.

 

“Oh my god. Why didn’t you say something! Wait...why does Derek believe you cheated on him then?” Liam asked moving from the couch to the floor to be closer to Stiles. Mason gave him a sharp look.

 

“Derek climbed through the window around the time the guy finished. I was in shock. I was having a hard time believing what had just happened. The guy who attacked me said something to Derek and left. Derek got angry. Like REALLY angry. He started yelling and throwing things but I couldn’t move. I couldn’t scream. I couldn’t cry. All I could do was sit there and let Derek yell at me.” Stiles sounded completely emotionless.

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!??!??!?” Liam flipped the coffee table making Stiles flinch.

 

“Liam. Calm down.” Brett tried to console Liam.

 

“THAT FUCKING PRICK HAS THE NERVE TO CLAIM THAT YOU CHEATED ON HIM!?!?!?? HE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THE WHOLE STORY. I’M GONNA GIVE THAT ASSHOLE A PIECE OF MY FUCKING MIND. HOW FUCKING DARE HE.” Liam growled out. He was in full beta shift ready to tear someone apart.

 

“NO NO NO NO NO. YOU CANNOT SAY ANYTHING TO DEREK OR THE PACK.” Stiles yelled causing everyone to stop. He took a deep breath and continued.

 

“Listen. I don’t want them to know. They showed their true colors when this shit started. I thought they would care about me because we’ve been friends longer than they knew Derek but I was wrong. So as of right now the only people who know are you guys and Allison... and I would like to keep it that way.”

 

“But Stiles-” Liam started but was cut off by a wave of Stiles’ hand.

 

“No. No one is going to know. I’m going to figure this shit out by myself.” Stiles attempted to stand, wobbling before catching himself. The boys were on edge ready to catch him if he was going to fall. 

 

“What are you gonna do?” Mason asked.

 

“Honestly….I don’t know yet.”


End file.
